Don't Underestimate Me
by Anna.Florid
Summary: While the bug and kitty run around and play throughout the nights of Paris, they tend to forget the most importance, sleep and school. One day both wake up with little to no sleep and an Akuma makes an appearance but it seems this Akuma is a special case as well as the kitty-cat. (Reveal story)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, please consider others when you begin reading, also I hope you enjoy this fic of mine, it took me so much time to write. I have been a part of the Miraculous Ladybug fandom since the very beginning and wanted to actually trying writing so again please enjoy this. I promise it is a reveal story ;).

* * *

Marinette's alarm rumbled a buzz as she groggily slammed her hand to quiet the inanimate object. It was tough getting up from only having an hour of sleep after her patrol with the kitty cat.

"Marinette! Wake up sweetie!" Her mother's voice echoed through the trap door from the kitchen. She groaned, bags showing under the sparkling blue eyes.

"I know you were up Marinette, but you have that math test today." The tiny Kwami flew to Mari's head, who was now hiding from the reality of school. There was no way she was going to be able to stay awake with the test, and Alya was sick yesterday so she feared her best friend wouldn't be there to wake her up.

"Please don't remind me…" Marinette grumble, her face pressed in her pink pillow.

What was she going to do? If she fell asleep in class and failed the test she'd immediately would cry. She didn't want to be called out by Ms. Mendeleiv again and be a complete laughing stock in the class. Chloe would have a hay-day! Plus it would be embarrassing if Adrien saw.

She rolled over and slowly got up, just in case a dizzy spell hit her out of the blue, she'd be prepared. Tikki ran over to her desk chair to grab her small bag and struggled to carry it to Marinette who was currently putting her hair in pigtails.

She looked at the mirror to notice that they were crooked and sighed while taking them out. 'Well hair down it is!' she thought as she yawned and grabbed her bag from the struggling kwami.

Tikki jumped in the bag and Marinette dove down the trap door and headed to the kitchen where her mother had berry pastries made up. "Mama! I'm heading out!" She proceeded to reach for a couple of pastries, a small one for Tikki and a pretty average size for herself. She ran to the door and opened it while processing the stuffing food in her mouth like a chipmunk. The red Kwami looked out while snacking on her pastry and giggled at Marinette's cheeks.

As tired as she was, there was no way she was going to be late again for school!

Marinette managed to make it ten minutes early to class and sighed with relief. Her eyes automatically moved to Alya's seat and she saw her best friend waving for her to hurry up to her seat.

She scurried to her seat and hugged Alya. "I missed you girl! And you put your hair down!" She smiled

Marinette scoffed a laugh from exhaustion,"it's only been a day and I even brought you croissants during lunch." Marinette played with her loose hair,"Yeah I couldn't deal with putting the pigtails up, stayed up way too late last night and had literally no energy!"

"I can tell by the dark circles." Alya pointed out.

The girls began to chatter while Nino walked in with a tired looking Adrien. Marinette looked down and blushed softly. 'It was mister dreamy'.. she thought.

She turned to Alya who looked at her with a look."Oh crap I said that out loud huh." She turned red.

"You mumbled LUCKILY to where I only heard." She cackled.

Marinette glimpsed at Adrien and caught him staring at her she immediately panicked and covered her bright red face.

Ms. Mendeleiev entered the room and the class fell silent. "As you all were aware, there was a test today and I do not want slackers!" She demanded.

Chloe rolled her eyes but kept quiet, there was no way she would get a clean getaway if she placed a comment.

—

Adrien yawned while rubbing his eyes. Patrol wasn't suppose to have taken that long but he loved being by his lady's side so he was alright with it.

"Yo man! You look like a zombie!" His best friend walked over to him and tapped his should as they walked through the doors of the classroom.

"I feel like a zombie." He mumbled.

Nino laughed."Luckily it's your day off or else you'd be toast!"

Adrien nodded sleepily and with a habit looked up to see the two chatterboxes going on an aloof. The blonde hair boy squinted at specifically Marinette. Her hair was down.

This was extremely new since she always wore her hair up in pigtails.

He wasn't use to this new look on Marinette, her hair had a glistening look and her animated smile gave him butterflies. He didn't like her, he was sure of it… But it was warm. She looked over at him and their eyes locked for a solid two seconds before she looked away and hid her face.

He blushed and averted his eyes to the attention of Ms. Mendeleiev who walked in.

"As you all were aware, there was a test today and I do not want slackers!" She paced herself around her desk and grabbed the papers to hand out.

Adrien looked cluelessly and realized he didn't study for the test. What was he going to do if he didn't know what to do?! His father would be angered if Adrien brought home a grade lower than his expectations.

She placed the three page test in front of him and he scrounged to grab and scan the fronts and backs. He sighed in a relief that he knew all problems.

A groan came from behind him and knew immediately that it was the princess. He breathed a small laugh and grabbed his pencil to start.

Adrien sighed in a relief, his head was pounding and it was lunch time. He could finally take a break and go have a small catnap before lessons started again.

The blonde boy lifted himself up and felt a slight dizziness hit him, he stumbled a little, he looked at Nino and hoped he didn't notice, he didn't want his best friend to worry. Of course Nino was busy talking to Alya, he turned to look at the mopish hair covering his princess's face as she softly breathed soundly.

'She must have stayed up studying or working on one of her designs again.' He though.

He tapped the red cap boy sitting next to him,"I'm heading home. I need a nap." He weakly smiled to Nino. To no surprise, Nino pushed him softly with a smirk,"Sleep! You need it for Bustier's class." He winked at his zombie like best friend.

Adrien grabbed his book bag and yawned as he walked slowly to the door. He was happy that the test was over and he didn't have to deal with anything for the next hour.

He was so ready for sleep but was startled by a loud noise outside of the classroom. Cursing for his bad luck, he immediately bolted down the hallway and to the closest empty room.

"Plagg! Claws out!" He stammered as another wave of dizziness raced through him and his head began throbbing more. He shook it off and ran to where the sound came from.

It was a girl, she had short ash brown hair and was dressed in a soft pastel purple dress with a flower crown wrapped around her temples. She was throwing bomb-like flowers at the other students.

Instead of looking angered with jealously or revenge, she was crying and heartbroken.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM, GO AWAY! DISAPPEAR." She screamed.

Chat ran over and pounced on the girl, she jolted in surprise. "Get off me!"

She looked completely hurt, why was she even crying? He shook his head as she pushed him off and the purple symbol appeared on her pale face. She nodded while flower bombs appeared in her small palms. Chat didn't think this through and backed away slowly.

His vision was starting to double, 'NO!' he frustratedly thought.

The girl smiled sadly," I need your ring so papa can come back kitty..." She tossed the bomb at Chat.

Out of no where Ladybug came crashing in. Her reflexes instinctively pulled Chat out of the way. They landed on the hard concrete floor with a bounce and Chat immediately passed out the moment his head hit the ground.

Ladybug looked at the girl with a glare and turned to her partner,"Chat are you oka-" He wasn't moving and that made her freeze.

* * *

After note: WELP chapter 1 is done and I'll be posting the next chapter in a few days or so, look forward :3.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I appreciate the feedback, it warms my heart to see people are eager to read the next chapter! I wasn't going to post this until Thursday or Friday but I got too excited so I am posting it now. Thanks again for supporting the story~.

* * *

Ladybug noticed Chat just sitting there when the akuma was close to throwing the flower looking bomb his way. She instinctively pounced to push them both out of the way while the girl threw. Without hesitation she looked at the girl with a glare and turned to her partner,"Chat are you oka-" His body was still.

For that instant her brain started racing on what to do. She slowly began to panic as the girl's hand filled with another flower bomb. Her pastel dress waved through a soft wind as the tears fell. The red bug stared at her for an instant before turning back to the kitty cat.

Her partner was down and there was no way she could do anything so that one thing crossed her brain and she needed to run. Running was the only option, she couldn't deal with this akuma by herself.

Marinette quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and picked her partner up. She immediately began to raced across to the halls and toward an empty room; the rumblings started to continue. She lightly sat him down and tapped his face "Plea-". She tapped again and kept her hand there for a second.

"Tikki un-transform me please!" The red kwami came zooming out with a confused look. Marinette's hair trickled down her neck as she pressed her cheek on her partner's forehead and felt the amount of heat hit her face.

She lifted her body in more of a panicked state. Her partner was sick and there was nothing she could do, what she feared most was how she was able to even get him home and deal with an akuma by herself. She had no clue who he was or if she even knew the kitty.

"I wonder if Plagg is alright," Tikki murmured softly.

The blue hair waved to look at the tiny Kwami,"Plagg?"

Tikki nodded,"Chat's kwami, he's my best friend…" She looked sadly at the blonde hair boy, who started to groan softly.

Marinette leaned back down,"Chat can you hear me?"

His eyes were still closed but he whispered softly,"M'lady… I'm sorry…" She shook her head and brushed her palms in his hair.

A green light flashed and she covered her face for only a moment to seeing the sick kitty turn into her crush Adrien. Her eyes widen.

—

Adrien laid in the darkness for far too long and remembered looking at that ash brown hair once before. Why did it look so familiar, why was she even crying? He knew her but didn't…

The throbbing hit hard, he winced while staring at nothing, he felt frustrations for wanting to be by his lady's side. What luck it was for him to get sick and trouble her.

Reality sunk as he did as well, it was just black now. He refused to open his eyes. "M'lady… I'm sorry…" instantly he felt a soft palm brush against his blonde locks. He felt somehow relaxed. There wasn't a moment too soon that he could hear Plagg complaining he wanted out cause he was too hot and demanded cheese.

Instinctively the transformation set, he didn't care anymore. He wanted his Ladybug to see the true self of Chat Noir, a goodie two shoes who always listened to his father.

The heat overwhelmed him and he couldn't keep awake, he drifted off again, a small smile wrapped around on his face.

—

Marinette grabbed her phone, she already had Adrien's head lying on her lap. Immediately she called Alya. What was she going to do, Chat was always boasting with flirts and puns that he was completely the opposite of her sweet Adrien. The sounds left the school abruptly ten minutes ago and there wasn't Ladybug or Chat Noir out there to save Paris.

She frustratedly threw her phone when her best friend didn't pick up. What was she going to do with helping Chat-Adrien. She sighs.

"Please hand me my phone Tikki." She looked down at the sleeping boy. There laid a small black kwami sleeping next to Adrien's neck.

The moment Plagg came out he was whining and wanting cheese but gave up when he realized he wasn't getting any and ended up laying on top of his partner. He instantly fell asleep without hesitation.

Tikki came zooming with her cellphone and Marinette scrolled down to Nino's number. It instantly began to ring and she heard the hello from the red capped kid.

"Hey Nino it's Marinette… I'm kind of in a small situation." She mumbled.

The blue haired girl continued on to explain her half lie half truth about her saving Adrien from getting hit by the Akuma but finding he was ill with a fever and was instantly stuck in an empty classroom from hiding.

She nodded as her hands touched the pale skin of her partner's hot face."I understand. I hope Alya isn't doing anything crazy…" She stared at the sleeping face of the beautiful boy.

After a few more moments on the update that her best friend was recording the latest Akuma attack and was trying to process on where Ladybug and the Chat was, she hung the phone.

"Nino will be here in a few minutes so I suggest waking up Plagg so you guys can hide in my bag…" She placed another sigh, she had to deal with this all by herself.

Tikki nodded and proceeded to shake the tiny black cat awake. Plagg looked at her in a daze,"wake up before Nino arrives you lazy cat!"

Plagg grumbled and followed Tikki to Marinette's bag, Mari couldn't help but laugh at the small combo.

Marinette's face twisted with a hurt expression, she was going to miss dealing with the kitty cat today, his puns may have been cheesy but she did enjoy his company.

What was she going to do with a sick cat who was obviously desperately wanting to be by her side.

She lifted her hand to brush her mop like hair behind her ears and lowered her face down to kiss his forehead softly, she whispered,"I promise I'll reveal who I am when everything is settled Adrien, promise."

A giggle escaped from the bag and Marinette turned red.

…

After Nino made it to the classroom out of breath, Marinette proceeded to leave her kitty cat with his best friend."I have to go and check on Alya." She averted her eyes from the brown eyes poking at her face, the warmth of her cheeks were beginning to brighten.

She quickly shook a wave goodbye and ran out of the classroom. Looking to see the empty halls, the teachers probably told the students to go home due to the akuma attack. Marinette looked down as she patted the small bag lightly,"Tikki! Spots on!"

Marinette sat her bag in a small space behind a pot of flowers,"Plagg," she breathed.

She heard grumbles from the bag. He poked his head out and she smiled,"If you want to stay in the bag and hide, you can but if you want to go back to Adrien, you should. I wasn't trying to take you away from your partner but I didn't want Nino to find you either." She poked his small head.

"Of course I'll head back to him but I need a nap first and cheese!" He groaned.

She couldn't help but laugh. Her face straightened out to become serious again.

"Please tell Adrien when he wakes up that his lady is waiting for him and wishes him well. Don't tell him who I am, I want that to be a secret."

"I'll do it for ten camemberts!" He gloated.

She smirked,"Deal."

After that, she proceeded to where the Akuma was, it was a do or die situation and she was doing it alone.

* * *

After Note: I wanted to focus on Marinette and Adrien but next chapter will be a special one since the Akuma is a special case : ) ... Please look forward~


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** _I still want to know Adrien's mother's name but sadly I'll stick with short memories. Also Adrien is currently having a flashback memory kind of thing except it's a dream. I hope it isn't too emotional for you guys. I was having a hay-day trying to not emotionally get too attach to Adrien. He is my son and precious cinnamon roll. It is so hard for me not love him ;u;... Also the reason I keep updating fast is because what else but to get excited on writing stories and creating plot! I also promised this would be up by Friday but I do apologize for the wait~! Please enjoy the chapter._

* * *

"Adrien I told you to be careful! You know Emily cannot always be there to look out for you" His mother stood there smiling across the large yard reaching out as the little boy ran toward her crying. Without hesitation, she softly wrapped her body around his and picked up the small blonde child. He sniffled and looked down toward the small girl who chased after him.

"Adrien you'll be alright, I know Chloe was being a pushover but I promise it'll be okay." Emily murmured to the small child as she touched her aunty's arm.

"Chloe's always mean to me Emileh." His eyes filled and his mother cooed for him to hush sweetly.

"Maybe one day you both can get along," Emily's emerald soft eyes warmly stared at the boy's almost similar shade of green. She winked with a gaping smile plastered on her face.

"Remember Adrien, I will always be here for you, always." She hugged her aunt and brushed her hands across his cheek, he grinned shyly as his tears stopped falling.

'Emily…' Adrien started to open his eyes slowly to a white room. Where even was he? The blonde boy sat up confused. The throbs were still hitting his skull and he winced. He noticed he was laying in a bed.

Apparently he lost consciousness after Ladybug jumped in to save him? But why was he not transformed? He rubbed his eyes and noticed he was sweating.

"Bro you're awake!" He slightly jumped and turned to see his best friend sitting next to him. Did Nino know who he was?! He began to panic, dizziness hitting him and he fell back into the cushion. "W-why am I here?" He asked softly.

Nino looked him straight in the face and replied,"Marinette found you and couldn't leave you so she called me up for help."

Adrien's eyes widen at the answer but somehow relaxed at the thought of Marinette being there for him. Did she know Ladybug? The cat was probably out of the bag of his identity…

"Can I have water?" His soft yet weak smile shown as Nino nodded while turning toward the door of the soon to be empty room. "I'll be back in five minutes, don't disappear okay?" Nino smiled as he jetted out of the door.

Adrien managed to get up from the still daze sickness and notice the window not far from his reach. "Plagg are you there?" He heard a muffle from the pillow and turned to see the black fur ball poke his head out sleepily. "You sure sweat a lot Adrien."

He glared at the cat,"Just get over here, I'm leaving to find the Akuma. She... seemed familiar…" His face twisted as he anxiously looked toward the door.

Plagg groaned and went toward him,"Yuck you're still hot! Ladybug isn't going to be happy to see you there, you should rest."

"No… This Akuma… I need to find out." His head sent another throb but he ignored it. He went toward the window and pried it open. "We're going."

—

Ladybug jumped toward the middle of Arc de Triomphe and noticed the possessed girl standing in the middle of the now empty streets."WHERE IS HE. WHERE IS GABRIEL AGRESTE." She screamed to the empty air. She was frustrated to not know his whereabouts, tears strolled down.

"He isn't going to just appear." The girl turned to see Marinette walking toward her slowly."

Her tears continued to fall but her hands gripped around the flower shaped item in her small palms. She immediately threw it at the bug, Marinette dodged easily but continued to look at the girl strangely. Who was she? She didn't remember seeing her around the Agreste company nor the family.

Mari's sad excuse to know everything about Adrien paid off just a bit.

The purple shaped butterfly wrapped around her face again. 'She is Ladybug, her Miraculous are her earrings, get them!' Hawk Moth whispered to the frightened petite girl.

"I need those earrings." Her hands reached out to Ladybug, face pained.

—

(five hours before)

Emily sat nervously in the cab as it reached toward Adrien's house. She was scared to let her cousin know of the passing of her father. Looking back to all the times her father traveled back and forth for work, he always had time to get to meet Aunty and Adrien. They had so much quality time and she missed being able to talk to her sweet cousin.

Her mother had a fit about her aunt's husband being Gabriel Agreste himself. They were true rivals when it came toward the fashion companies.

She sighed heavily, her mother DID have her moments but mama wasn't truly as bad as most people pointed up. She had her sweet moments and loved to design clothes.

Emily finally crawled out of the cab to walk up to the closed doors. She pressed the doorbell with her tiny finger and brushed her hair, her nerves still unsettled. At that moment Nathalie's voice echoed,"yes?"

The enthuse was dull," Is Gabriel in right now? I'm his niece."

Silence sat for a few minutes before Nathalie spoke again," Gabriel Agreste will be with you in a moment." The doors opened and Emily stuttered a thanks as she walked down the familiar path to the front door.

She opened it and poked her head in shyly. Nathalie stood there giving her a monotone look. At that moment Gabriel was walking down the stairs. Emily hurried in and closed the door behind her softly.

"Why are you here?" His tone was cruel, she winced. He wasn't like this when she was younger, he was such a sweet man who worked hard. I guess the disappearance of her aunt really got to him.

"I wish to speak to Adrien about the passing of my father." Her heart raced slightly as the glare hit her hard.

"You are not allowed to meet or talk to Adrien any longer." He sneered coldly. She sat there and stared at him hard.

"He needs to know that my father passed away, you should know that better than anyone else!" She stammered.

"I will not let him be exposed to you, he's finally grown up and you stepping in on what he has built will just be a bad influence! I want you out of this house and to never come back!" His voice echoed through the large room.

"YOU CAN'T JUST KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME, HE HAS A RIGHT TO KNOW!" Her voice was shaking as her eyes began to hurt, no tears, stay down!

"Get out!" He turned and walked back up the stairs.

She frustratedly started to walk toward him but Nathalie blocked her way,"Mr. Agreste wishes you to leave, now go."Her eyes gave a cold stare to the helpless girl.

Tears began to appear as she turned and ran out of the door. He was going to regret this!

* * *

 **After Note:** _So you guys finally get to meet Emily, I really look up to the ZAG team in creating their characters so I thought why not make a cousin that will never exist in the actual series but a heartwarming sweet young lady that is possessed by Hawkmoth and akumatized._


End file.
